Rosi Sexton
| birth_place = Manchester, UK | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = British | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = MMA | stance = | fightingoutof= Manchester, UK | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 10 | mmakowins = 1 | mmasubwins = 7 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 1 | mmakolosses = 1 | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Rosemary Ann Sexton (born July 16, 1977) is a British female mixed martial artist. She is also a sports therapist, student osteopath, and writer for Fighters Only magazine. Sexton was involved in an infamous match with "Windy" Tomomi Sunaba for BodogFight, unintentionally causing a serious injury. She is currently the #1-ranked 125-pound female fighter in the world according to the Unified Women's MMA Rankings. Biography Sexton has been involved in martial arts for over 15 years, with competitive experience in Mixed Martial Arts, as well as Jiu Jitsu, and Tae Kwon Do - in both of which she holds a black belt. In 2000, after 10 years' experience in martial arts, she decided to train in MMA as a way of proving to herself that what she had learned was applicable to real life. Despite having completed a 1st Class Mathematics degree at Cambridge University and a PhD in Theoretical Computer Science at Manchester University, Sexton decided to become a full-time mixed martial artist. She is also finishing up a degree in osteopathy while pursuing her mixed martial arts career. MMA career Sexton made her mixed martial arts debut on May 11, 2002. She won her first five fights before moving up in weight to face Gina Carano on September 15, 2006. Sexton was defeated by knockout late in the second round. Sexton debuted for BodogFight on December 16, 2006 and upset Brazilian submission specialist Carina Damm with an armbar late in the first round. On February 17, 2007, Sexton faced Japanese striker "Windy" Tomomi Sunaba at a BodogFight event in Costa Rica. Sexton won the fight by Technical Decision in the second round after Sunaba suffered a serious ankle injury. Sexton fought once more for BodogFight and submitted Julia Berezikova on August 24, 2007. Sexton signed an exclusive three-fight contract with Elite XC in June 2008. She faced Debi Purcell at the August 15, 2008 ShoXC event in Friant, California and defeated Purcell by Split Decision. Following the demise of Elite XC, Sexton debuted for Bellator Fighting Championships at Bellator 12 on June 19, 2009. She submitted Valerie Coolbaugh with an armbar in the first round. Personal life Sexton has one son. MMA record Accomplishments * Black belt in Tae Kwon Do * Purple belt in Jiu Jitsu * Cage Warriors Women's Champion * BodogFight Women's 125 lb Champion See also *Gallery *List of female mixed martial artists References External links * * BBC Interview, February 2003 *PhD Pharma Whey * PhD Supplements sponsorship * Guardian interview, September 2007 * MMA Weekly news item, June 2008 ja:ロジー・セクストン Category:Female mixed martial artists Category:British mixed martial artists Category:Female Brazilian-Jiu-Jitsu practitioners Category:Living people Category:1977 births Category:Female mixed martial artists Category:British mixed martial artists Category:Female Brazilian-Jiu-Jitsu practitioners Category:Living people Category:1977 births